Negligence
by Kogitsune-chan
Summary: Alternate Universe; Inuyasha is convicted of a crime, infected by Kato Steel, and been forced into a hanyou body. Will include most of everyone I would have a place, otherwise, the cast is ready.


Negligence

Chapter 1: Fukai

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Sunrise, and a host of other people. All of which, I am not part of. So, don't sue. It's pointless. My pockets are empty and my garbage is worth more than this computer.

**Upper Level, Universal Sciences and Regulations, 2500 AN**

After years of research, the company known as "RhinAx" figured out how to create a "link" between the used and unused parts of the human brain by forced reactions to a yet-named metallic substance dubbed "Katonic Steel", a by-product of a polymerization, or transfiguring together, of Kato and the blood of the sun and moon. They named this stage of creation "Crude" because of what they actually meant by the sun and moon's blood. After the IFDA, short for the Interplanetary Federal Drugs Administration, and evolution of what the US had in creation during what is now known as "BN" looked into the company's factories, it was discovered that they created the metal from the blood of twenty male and female children and twenty male and female adults, boiling their blood down until it became two separate substances so rich in iron content that they could supply supplemental-type companies with a much more efficient way of creation. Nevertheless, as greed goes, they kept it to themselves to keep the most profits. By sheer accident, they left it in open-air storage with the air coming from the Kato-powered air system. Needless to say, they liked what happened, even if they had no idea of what it did at first. The most common result from contact with Katonic Steel was the offender's head exploded, which turned out to be that they had touched the batch half-finished, while most people went on a chaotic killing-spree, killing anything that so much as blinked. The least common result, which came from the finished, bristly, rice-like teal grains of KS (Katonic Steel) was the joining of the two halves of the human brain. this created some interesting effects as many people were gaining phenomenal strength or psionic powers, psionic since they weren't natural.

Since none would know the better if the product was shipped as a "mind enhancer" for profit, RhinAx commenced in sales. There first quarter turned out seventy two thousand, four hundred and eight sales of the small-size bottles and trice that for normal. Until the eight quarter after release, no one was the wiser of the strength-unlocking potential of the KS until people who took it met, their reservoirs of energy activating each other's brains. Until the UFTA, or the United Federation of Technology and Advancement, invented an exact counter measure, Psionic Katilion Steel (PKS), people who were on the wrong side of the user had a nasty head-removing bolt _literally_ _lash _out at them, scorching the body to cinders and leaving nothing but ash behind. The people who had the KS coursing through their veins were given constant dosages, quarterly, and had to wear large, bulky wrist bands that would eviscerate the torso of the person who tried to forcibly remove the PKS Mainframe from their person. These went over fairly well until the UFTA received competition from several smaller companies that built upon the PKS' core technology and enhanced the Mainframe to protect from electronic attacks and faked swipe-cards to unlock themselves. The best model before the coming of AN was Shining Star Technology, which dealt with Psionic technology, created a unit that supported seventy gigabyte encryption, which is about the best money could ever hope to afford, meaning only the makers of the PKS' could hope to forge them, raising the security. the new system was shock-resistant, to the point where the offender died before the system came close to middle age. Also, to reduce the clumsiness of the original PKS design, it was built into a smaller space, about one-tenth of it's original size, about the size of a small wristwatch, but more effective, overriding the emotional output that could shatter the PKS and not cause the eviscerating that many people enjoyed, for their own, perverse reasons.

That brings into focus a lawsuit being filed by a(n) Shiatsu Kikyo against RhinAx and UFTA for the corruption of her husband and his mind, along with several physical mutations that weren't expected. In a violent rage from the drug, he attacked her, leaving mortal injuries, so after the trial she's got a two-month life expectancy. This leads to the cleverly constructed case she hopes to push, with the opening of this statement being her research.

"Miss, please be so kind as to present your case to us in accordance with the third paragraph of the Detrimental Reduction Act. I feel that even if you don't have a point or fail to prove the guilt of , this may prove to be interesting, based on your research, of course."

She nodded curtly to the judge presiding over the court, glaring at the stenographer as his eyes seemed to glance over her body and rest on her chest, dropping his pencil with an audible clatter as his eyes glaze over, before the woman next to him elbows him in the stomach.

"Many people have gone to prove science has the upper hand compared to theology, such as Shinto or Buddhist beliefs that one gains ki and can wield it by sticking a whole bunch of fat, lazy, unmotivated, religion-less people in the test groups instead of the actual ones who can use this or are in possession of the ability in various strengths and dosages. It goes to show that everything is in the eye of the beholder, and that things aren't always as they seem. A surprising number of people that actually have this power come from a line of people that have worshiped in the past. As with most gifts, it _can_ skip a generation, incase you're wondering, as in my family, and being Naturals, our bodies react violently to these KS-based products that many of us have came across in our lives. The initial batch of KS was created in part from my sister's blood and her fianc's blood as well, meaning it would be far more unstable than the others."

"When I met my beloved, he turned out to be a Natural, also, and in several scientific programs, ranging from Diseased Rats to PKS, so it was only natural, if you'll forgive the pun, that he'd become affiliated with RhinAx and UFTA over a course of time. This was before he found out how dangerous this is to people. During his career at UFTA, he was given an assignment to join RhinAx and figure out a polar opposite to KS. It was when he was first exposed to it that he noticed a phenomenal jump in his powers, surpassing the Psionic Adze by leagues. The Psionic Adze was a mark created to set a "maximum" for one's power before they were to be struck down. This power he was given was so great, it had to be relocated to other outputs in order to keep his body alive. The first changes were his senses. Twenty nights after the first exposure, his sense of sight, smell, touch and hearing were amplified ten-fold, followed by several mutations the next week." She paused at this, took a drink of water, rubbed her eyes in worry and frustration and continued as best as she could "He grew claws out of his fingernails and his ears turned into that of a dog's, amplifying his hearing even more. The next week his eye's changed, along with his strength, the week later, three days ago, he started ranting about some jewel in his sleep and I found a number of strange things manifest themselves around our home. The morning before he attacked me, I found a very nice stone that was threaded on a silver chain with shark fangs. I fear that is what he was talking about, but as I wore it, it disappeared. I have no idea where it went." She started to slump down, losing her balance, against the chair she was seated in, her wound opening up again. "I fear I am running out of time to live, so allow me to finish up quickly. My beloved is Dairei Inuyasha and he's in cahoots with Nagasawa Naraku, the criminal and creator of KS, one and the same. They both killed me and deserve to be killed like the sick dogs they are." She slumped down, blood seeping through her green turtleneck sweater an ugly shade of black, staining her black jeans and the marble floor crimson with her own claret.

Elsewhere

"She's dead." A primal voice growls out of the dark where the stench of death permeates the room. A pair of shining red eyes with blue pupils bobs along with the words, apparently hunched over. A cold, calculating voice flows through the darkness, illuminated only by the incandescent glow of several monitors in the room, offering a green-tinted dim light to the room. It tells the demon what he thinks.

"Yes. Every single news crew in the world knows of my deeds. You, my friend, are about to help me procreate the Youkai strand of KS, as in what your nosy human side found. All twenty pounds of it. Do me a favor and stand on the glowing white circle on the floor." The speaker stops, apparently Naraku, and pushes away from the wall, his wheeled chair gliding across the tiled floor until he's in front of the consoles. As his fingers fly across the keyboard, the floor begins to light up around his chair. Standing up, he pushes the chair away, leaving him alone in the circle that appears to be making a capsule around him as it rises and falls, eerily like a heartbeat, surrounding him in a Preservex, and swallowing the Preservex whole. A blue LED begins to blink on the console, standing out like a sore thumb, as the door is kicked down, revealing a team of soldiers, all armed with Concussion rifles, circle in and stun the foolish demon who listened to Naraku. On the console, which is blood spattered, a message is scrawled on a piece of paper.

'Checkmate'

As the team read that, the building explodes in a furry of light, fire, gore, and blood, followed by the surrounding silos, then the complex itself. A battered sign rolls by a camera, the kind that tape for 'Real TV', labeled:

'RhinAx and UFTA storage faculty, no trespassing' In blank foreboding letters, the sign goes up in a burst of flame as it begins to rain what appears to be teal grains of rice, all around the world.

End Chapter 1

Well? How was it? I want to say something:

This was a strange thing to write about, since I've never written an actual FanFiction.

-Kogitsune-Domo


End file.
